Hitherto, coordinate recognition apparatuses such as a touch panel apparatus that, when a user operates a screen using a finger or a stylus, recognizes coordinates of the operation position to be output to a host computer or the like have been used in various fields.
In such an apparatus, output coordinates may vary due to a problem of the resolution at which the operation position is detected, the effect of noise, and the like. When such variations occur, a curve or the like drawn by the user on the screen is not smoothly input.
In general, since noises contain many high-frequency components compared to a change in the operation position, noise removal can be achieved by smoothing a plurality of points of coordinates recognized by the coordinate recognition apparatus.
However, when a degree of smoothing is strengthened, while the effect of noise is removed and smooth inputting can be achieved, there are problems in that, according to the shape of a trace of the operation positions, the trace of output coordinates is significantly deformed by excessive smoothing, or output coordinates are significantly delayed compared to the actual operation positions and thus followability is degraded.
In these circumstances, there is a need to devise a means capable of, when coordinates of an operation position are recognized by a coordinate position apparatus, reducing variations in the output coordinates caused by noise or the like, and obtaining good followability.